Hermione Jane Granger
by CoNsS JoNeS
Summary: Cuando por accidente Hermione muere la vida de Harry y Ron ya no tiene sentido que pasara cuando ella les escriba una carta?
1. La trajedia

25/02/2007 15:04:00

**Ola Creo que debido a lo de mi historia Año x Año ee aprendido a escribir Fan Fictions apropiadamente aki les pongo una que se me acaba de ocurrir talvez sea corto pero estoy apenas en esta historia así que espero lo disfruten **

**conss**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban tranquilamente en el campeonato de Quiditch hasta que los Mortifagos atacaron, los 3 amigos se separaron, solo 2 llegaron a reunirse uno no fue encontrado su nombre Hermione Jane Granger.

El Ministerio de Magia busco a Hermione durante 3 dias y no la encontraron y pronto la dieron por muerta Harry y Ron están muy tristes su mejor amiga ya no esta.

Ron perdió a su amor mas profundo y Harry perdió a una hermana.

Durante el transcurso de Londres hasta Hogwarts ni Ron ni Harry hablaron ambos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a Hogwarts ninguno de los dos comió ni durmió aki ambos te cuentan sus sentimientos hacia la muerte de Hermione.

Ron:

"_Hermione te extraño mucho extraño que me regañes que me digas que hacer quiero decirte que jamás me molestó que me contaras mi errores había veces pero no seguido ¿Por qué te perdí?_

_¿Por qué deje que te arrastraran hasta la muerte?_

_¿Por qué tuviste que morir ahora?_

_Te amo._

Ron estaba muy depresivo era como si le hubieran arrebatado su vida ella era su vida

El la alucinaba por todas partes incluso la imaginó en la cama de Harry mientras ella le decía:

"_Ron no me esperes volveré pero antes debes sentirte bien contigo mismo no te dejare solo nunca"_ y dicho esto desapareció la imagen de Hermione.

Harry:

"_Hermione porfavor vuelve desearía que estuvieras aki conmigo de nuevo cuanto deseó que todo esto solo fuera un sueño ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Porfavor dime que todo esto es un sueño una pesadilla despiértame"_

Harry bajo y predio la chimenea y entre el fuego la imagen de Hermione apareció y tambien le dijo:

"_Harry lamento decirte que no estas soñando esto de verdad pasó hace 3 dias pero yo volveré y te buscare a tu y a Ron no pierdas las esperanzas estoy aki"_

Harry miro el fuego con melancolía y subió a su habitación.

Al dia siguiente ninguno bajo a desayunar ,pero fueron obligados por Mcgonagall quien estaba preocupada por su actitud.

En el gran comedor llegó la lechuza de Hermione y le entrego una carta a Ron y otra a Harry luego la lechuza estiro sus alas y echo a volar.

Ron despedazo el sobre y la carta decía:

_Querido Ron:_

_Porfavor vuelve a ser tu mismo vas a terminar como yo si no comes te quiero vivo eres muy gracioso como para volverte un amargado te lo dije sigue con tu vida normal yo regresare pero no tiene caso volver y encontrarte muerto._

_Porfavor cuídate_

_con amor_

_Hermione._

Ron impresionado volteo a ver a Harry quien con miedo abrió igual su sobre.

_Querido Harry:_

_No estas soñando esta es la vida real cuanto desearía yo tambien que todo esto fuese un sueño o tan solo un cuento pero no lo es a veces la vida es dura pero uno tiene que seguir adelante igual que Cho siguió adelante aunque Cedric estuviese muerto, Al igual que Ron cuando le enviaron ese traje para el baile de Navidad fue al baile con ese atuendo _

_Siguió adelante ahora yo te pido sigas adelante has pasado peores cosas y si obvió te vas a vengar pero necesitas estar fuerte si no Voldemort tiene mucha ventaja sobre ti._

_Cuídate _

_Con amor _

_Hermione. _

Harry quedo tan pálido como su amigo.

¿Acaso alguien que ya estaba muerto les habia escrito una carta?

Continuara…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado es diferente al de Año x Año no??**

**Yo creo que si bueno espero les guste es corto si lo se pero apenas hoy se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea para el Fan Ficticon **

**Bueno cuídense **

**Conss **


	2. ¿Que tal un gira tiempo?

**Ola como están??jaja creo que el primer capitulo estuvo bien y como les gusto lo continuare aquí esta la continuación disfrútenlo**

**Conss**

Ron y Harry salieron del Gran Comedor y muchos alumnos curiosos les preguntaban sobre la carta que Hermione les habia escrito ya muerta

-Ron es cierto que Hermione les escribió-dijo Neville

Ron no respondió y siguió su camino

Harry miró con tristeza a Neville quien se habia quedado pasmado ahí esperando una respuesta daba lastima

Los 2 amigos subieron a la sala comun y ahí se quedaron

-Ojala tuviéramos un gira tiempo-dijo Ron

Harry lo pensó y dijo:

-Talvez la profesora Mcgonagall tengo alguno que nos preste-dijo emocionado levantándose de la cama

-Porque piensas que ella tenga alguno-dijo Ron aun recostado en su cama

-Pues porque el que Hermione tenia se lo habia dado ella-dijo Harry incomodo por haber mencionado su nombre(Hermione)

-Ve tu-dijo sin ánimos

-Flojo esta bien iré yo pero yo iré a salvarla no tu-dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación

-Bien-dijo ron sin ganas de levantarse pero se levanto y lo siguió

Los 2 chicos salieron corriendo hacia el despacho de la profesora.

Tocaron la puerta 3 veces y la profesora abrió.

-Señor Potter señor Weasley que hacen aki no deberían estar en clase-dijo Mcgonagall

-Lo siento profesora pero queríamos ver si nos podía prestar un gira tiempo-dijo Harry esperando un _"Si como no pasen"_

-¿Un gira tiempo?-dijo mirándolos a través de sus gafas(pues estaba leyendo)

-Si como el que le dio a…-dijo Ron entristeciendo su semblante

-Entiendo-dijo Mcgonagall-Pasen porfavor-dijo mientras buscaban entre sus cosas

Harry y Ron entraron la profesora buscaba desesperada entre todas sus cosas

-Donde lo deje-dijo en voz baja aunque eso no impidió que Ron y Harry no escucharan

La profesora buscaba y buscaba pero nada no encontraba nada

-Lo siento chicos me temo que el ultimo que tenia se lo di a la señorita Granger-dijo mientras Harry y Ron hacían una mueca de dolor al escuchar su apellido

-Bueno no importa profesora gracias por su ayuda-dijo Ron no muy entusiasmado pues ya se quería ir de ese lugar no tenia ganas de hacer nada

-No espera-dijo Harry girándose-Donde los consiguió.

-Pues me los regalo Madame Rosberta dijo que me servirían mas a mi que a ella-dijo y los chicos salieron corriendo con intenciones de salir de inmediato a Hogsmade para hablar con Rosberta, La profesora no los siguió sabia lo que sentían por la ausencia de su mejor amiga.

**Bueno aki termina otro capitulo de "_Hermione Jane Granger" _espero les haya gustado si ya se que esta mas corto pero es que bueno me voy a ir de poco en poco porque mis ideas fluyen de la cabeza solas no las debo presionar o sale una historia totalmente mala como la de Año x Año bueno me despido conss**


End file.
